Therapy
by klaines
Summary: Kurt was raped back in Lima and when he goes to New York he decides to see a therapist. Kurt's therapist Blaine is the hottest thing Kurt has ever seen and he ends up falling for him. I own nothing! Klaine W: lots of sex and daddy!kink
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: mentions of rape, Kurt is very outgoing and open around his psychologist, Blow jobs, depression, dirty talk, cheating and daddy!kink. Kurt is Blaine's slut. Well that's all. My stories are always dirty.

"Mr. Anderson is ready for you, Mr. Hummel." His therapist's secretary said, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt ignored her and entered the room. Kurt liked to talk to Mr. Anderson, he felt like he understood him. Since he was abused by Dave Karofsky and tried to kill himself last march, before he went to NYADA. his father had made him go to a therapist in New York and he quite enjoyed him.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Anderson said, hugging Kurt tightly.

"Hey," Kurt smiled because of the warm embrace.

Kurt sat down in the chair in front of Mr. Anderson.

"How are you feeling? How was your week?" The therapist asked with an adorable smile.

"Well, Christmas break is near so I'm excited." Kurt smiled. "Rachel and Santana went to Ohio early for Christmas so I have the house to myself. Kurt sighed. "And I can moan loudly during sex. I had lots of sex."

"I—" He said smiling.

"No, let me finish." Kurt chuckled. "I had sex with Adam Crawford."

"Oh, are you two dating?" Blaine asked smiling and Kurt could see that was a fake smile.

"Sort of. We had sex every day this week, but—he is also having sex with other guys—he is like a 90210 version of Brian Kinney."

Blaine giggled. "You two wore a condom, right?" Blaine asked worried.

"Yes," Kurt smiled. "I mean, I think we did."

"So are you—um," Blaine cleaned his throat. "Are you seeing other guys too?"

"Definitely. But not even Adam makes me, I don't know—feel it, you know?" Kurt gave him a small laugh. "But god, his cock." Kurt sighed dreamily. "His cock is so fucking big, Blaine." He said in sort of a moan.

"Kurt—"

"No, listen." Kurt laughed again. How adorable was he? "It's so big and god—I love it when he makes me beg him to fuck me." Blaine licked his lips and suddenly he was feeling extremely hot. "And when he fucks my mouth, fills up my ass. God, when he comes in my mouth. It's so hot."

"Uh—do you, I mean," he cleaned his throat. "Do you think you hide your sadness in sex?"

"What?" Kurt asked frowning.

"I mean, you have sex with lots of guys, right?" Kurt nodded. "How do you feel after these relations?"

"Well—empty." Kurt smiled. "Because I miss their cocks up my ass."

Blaine couldn't help but imagine Kurt, being fuck—now he was fucking Kurt in his mind. God he couldn't help, Kurt was so fucking hot. Blaine sighed, trying to recompose himself.

"You okay?" Kurt asked. "You seem a little—sick."

"Yeah," Blaine said untying his tie and throwing it across the room. "It just got really—hot. I think I—"

"So, Blainey Blaine." Kurt said smiling at Blaine's state and he totally knew that Kurt was doing that on purpose. "We've been on this for what? Almost 2 years?"

"Yeah," Blaine finally swallowed the lump on his throat. He knew that Kurt was also feeling that sexual tension between them. Again.

"You've never told anything shocking about yourself." Kurt said smirking. "So, when was the last time you had sex?"

"Kurt, you know I can't tell you stuff about me. We have a policy. That'd be totally unprofessional." Blaine sighed.

"I know," Kurt chuckled. "But it's also unprofessional to have sex with your clients but we did it several times." Kurt was biting his lip now. He looked so hot biting his lip and staring at Blaine's crotch.

"Kurt…" Blaine said in a cracking voice.

"Come on, Blainey." Kurt smiled. "I wanna know your deepest secret. I will tell you mine if you tell me yours first."

"Kurt—I can't—"

"Come on, baby." Kurt said now getting closer to the older man and stroking Blaine's thigh. "Tell me." He winked.

"Okay." Blaine sighed. "When I was 14, I was raped."

"I already knew that." Kurt said smiling. "You told me the first time we fucked." Kurt smiled wider. "We had that emotional discussion and I cried and I said I wanted someone to treat me right and you did."

"I thought you wouldn't remember that."

"Of course I do. I remember everything." Kurt said lowly.

Blaine licked his lips. "I thought we agreed we were going to forget about that. Pretend it didn't happen—"

"I can't pretend it didn't happen. You have my virginity. Not counting when I was raped. I can't pretend it didn't happen." Kurt said lowly.

"Then I will have to ask you to see another therapist, Kurt." Blaine said, trying to be professional.

"Hm-hm, will you, really?" He whispered sensually. "So you're telling me you didn't like to fuck my tight little ass."

Blaine gulped. "Kurt, I..." He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see how sexy Kurt was, but he was still there, hot breath against Blaine's ear.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Blaine hummed. "Everyday, when I am naked, alone in my bed, I jerk off, thinking of you." Kurt whispered sensually. "I miss your cock, baby." He bit Blaine's ear, and Blaine moaned, feeling his cock getting harder. "You're so much bigger than any guy that ever fucked me." Kurt giggled. "Even Adam." Blaine tried to pull back a smiled but he failed. "No one fucks me like you do, baby. You fuck me so fucking good."

Blaine inhaled slowly, trying to not just give in.

"Remember the first time we fucked? I was so innocent." Kurt laughed. "You kept telling me how tight I were. Asking if I was okay. You're the only one who cares about me.

Blaine finally gave in and smiled, unbuttoning his pants and palming his own cock.

Kurt chuckled. "Don't you love my ass, Blaine? Don't you love fucking it, rimming it, grabbing it." Blaine moaned. "Don't you love it when I suck you off. I love the fact that your cock is too big for my mouth. I love it when you gag me, when you fuck me till I come twice." Kurt moaned.

"Kurt—I-I—" Blaine moaned when Kurt licked his earlobe. "I am married."

"I know, babe. I bet your wife would love to watch us fucking." Kurt moaned, kissing Blaine's jaw. "Does she know you like cock? Hot hard cock. When was the last time you fucked her?"

Blaine stayed in silence.

"Come on, Blainey. We all know you love cock. When was the last time someone fucked you, huh?"

Blaine didn't reply again.

"I could fuck you. I could fuck you with a dildo while you fuck me. Would you like that? Huh?" Kurt kept whispering.

"Y-yes."

"And we always say we are gonna stop doing this," he said stroking Blaine's inner thigh. "But you're so hot, baby. Your cock is so big. I can't help myself."

"Hmm-hmm."

"I could be your slut, you know? I don't mind being the other woman as long as I have your big, thick, delicious cock fucking me." Kurt moaned. "I want you so bad, Blaine."

"I—"

"Remember when we fucked on this chair, right here?" Kurt smiled widely and wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock. "We could fuck here again, couldn't we?"

Blaine nodded.

"Or…" Kurt moved his hand up and down. "I could take you to my apartment and let you fuck me all night. I have a big purple dildo that could help us." Kurt brushed his lips against Blaine's. "I would even let you fuck me bare. I know how much you love coming inside my ass, filling me up with your hot and delicious come."

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips but Kurt pulled back.

"Calm down, tiger. We're here to talk about my thoughts aren't we?" Kurt whispered. "I was thinking—you could tie me up in bed and spank me. I mean, I've been a naughty boy, haven't I?"

"Yes, y-yes. Nobody but-t me sh-should touch your g-glorious ass—"

"You're so possessive, baby." Kurt whispered, giggling. "That's so hot." Kurt teased Blaine's arms started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. "You want me to yourself?"

"Y-yes."

"You want me to be only yours? You want to be the only one who fucks my tight little ass?" Kurt teased.

"Yes, please—"

"Then you should claim me as yours. You should take my body, mark all of it with your mouth." Kurt licked his lips. "Do you think I should be spanked, huh?"

"Yes, y-you've be unfaithful to y-your daddy." Blaine moaned.

"Hm, and daddy doesn't like when other boys touch me, does he?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine let out the breath he had been holding back. "I-I—"

"You want to be the only one touching me?" Kurt asked and he smiled.

"Y-yes, please."

"But, baby. I'm also a very very jealous man." Kurt smiled. "And after you fuck me, you go home, back to your wifey. I don't like that. I don't like that she kisses your perfect little mouth. I don't like that she is the one who gets to sleep by your side. It's such a waste of an amazing cock."

"K-Kurt—"

"Do you wanna touch me, Blaine?"

"Yes, god, yes."

"Maybe I shouldn't let you touch me. Maybe I should punish you because you keep kissing another person. Maybe I should spank you instead of you spanking me." Kurt smiled. "Does she let you fuck her like I do? Does she beg for your cock like me? Does she let you make her your slut? Does she suck your cock like I do?"

Blaine moaned and shook his head no.

"But I've been even worst, haven't I?" Kurt smiled. "Coming here and teasing you."

"You've been so naughty." Blaine said between moans and Kurt sat on Blaine's lap, wrapping his arm around his neck and sitting on his hard cock.

"I love being your slut, Blaine." Kurt moaned, sucking on Blaine's earlobe. Kurt forced his ass down on Blaine's cock and Blaine whimpered. "Does it bother you that I let Adam fuck me last night all night long? Touching my ass, taking me."

Blaine felt a little angry but he was too horny to worry bout that. "Yes—I'm the only one–I wanna b-be—hm, the only one."

"You want to be my master, baby? My daddy?"

"Fuck yes—ahh..." He said moving his hips up against Kurt's ass but he couldn't help but getting sad. "Kurt, I'm tired of—ugh, let

Me—I..." Blaine moaned lowly but he stopped Kurt and pushed him away.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kurt asked sensually as Blaine stood up.

"I-I'm tired of this."

"You—you don't like me?" Kurt asked frowning and Blaine could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"No! Of course I like you." Blaine frowned. "More than like you—I-I am not tired of you, Kurt. I am tired of pushing you away." Blaine said truthfully. "I think —I-I really, really like you—"

"Blaine, what are you saying?" Kurt said, confused.

Blaine sighed. "I mean—I like you, seeing you is the best part of my week. And I don't know—what I'm feeling, I—I don't want just to fuck you, I-I wanna be with you. I don't care if you're eight years younger, and still in college, I just. I want you. We know each other's deepest secret and we share everything with each other—which wasn't supposed to happen because I am your therapist and you shouldn't know anything about me, but you do because I feel so comfortable around you." Blaine sighed. "It hurts hearing that you are sleeping with other guys." Kurt smiled. "I am so protective over you and I always get so—" Blaine frowned looking for the right word. "So jealous. Because I don't wanna be with anyone but you. If you want I can leave my wife, my family. I will do anything to have you, I-I am desperate. We have practically had sex every week for one year, and it hurts that you just see me as a good fuck—"

"I don't see you as that—I fuck other guys because you're always pushing me away, which makes me really sad and I drown my sorrows in sex. You don't know—I mean—I don't" Kurt stopped talking and just attacked Blaine's lips, kissing him passionately, smiling against Blaine's lips. Kurt pulled away smiling and gave a last peck on Blaine's lips.

Kurt looked over at the clock and put his hand on Blaine's jaw smiling. "I guess our session is over." He said teasingly, walking away but Blaine stood up and pulled him back by his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked frowning.

"Home. Our session is over—"

Blaine put his finger in front of Kurt's lips. "Shhh, baby. You can't leave your daddy now."

Kurt smirked. "You're not gonna let your baby go?" Kurt pouted.

"Nuh-uh." Blaine smirked pushing Kurt on the couch. "You've been so bad, so so bad to your daddy. And daddy gets sad because he likes his baby so much." Blaine pouted.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Why, daddy?" Kurt forced a frown. "What did I do wrong?" Kurt asked as he watched Blaine pulling his pants down and Kurt licked his lips at the sight of Blaine's big leaking cock.

Blaine smirked like a lunatic and stroked Kurt's inter thigh slowly. "I will only tell you when you're naked lying on this couch. If you don't do it quickly I will have to spank you, baby."

Kurt stood up and quickly took his clothes off, throwing his clothes across the room, freeing his hard cock and hard nipples. Kurt sat back on the couch and Blaine smiled, kneeling down and stroking Kurt's naked inner thigh.

"You'll be punished today. You've been so so bad, baby." Blaine said smirking.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I don't know what I did wrong." Kurt said in a innocent high-pitched voice.

"First of all, you didn't ask your daddy to fuck your little beautiful ass in two weeks. Daddy's dick misses his baby's ass." Kurt tried to pull back a smile but failed, honestly he was happy that Blaine missed him. "Second of all, you let other boys touch you. Daddy doesn't like when people touch my baby." He fake frowned, kissing Kurt's thigh. "You haven't kissed me properly since you got here." He pouted. "You know daddy loves his baby's kisses." Kurt nodded. "Starting today, no one but daddy's is allowed to touch you. No one." Blaine said the last part loudly. "If baby wants daddy's cock, he'll have to be good and do everything daddy tells him."

"Yes, daddy." Kurt said, grabbing his cock.

"Kurtie, you don't get to touch yourself today." Kurt quickly let go of his cock. "Only I can touch you."

"I'm sorry, daddy. I will be good." Kurt said smiling.

"But if you have my cock, you can't tell anyone, because if you do, daddy won't be able to fuck his baby anymore." He pouted. "And I know baby cries when he doesn't get daddy's cock." He smiled, unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. "Now daddy's gonna tell you how things are gonna roll, okay, angel?"

Kurt nodded.

"Baby is gonna be a good boy, right?" Blaine said wrapping his hand around Kurt's throbbing dick and moving his hand up and down, slowly.

"Yes, daddy." Kurt said with his eyes shut tight holding back a moan.

"Daddy will mark an appointment with you here in daddy's work everyday at 7PM. Baby will be my last patient so we can do whatever we want." Blaine sighed. "Daddy will not take payment from his baby anymore." Kurt frowned but kept quiet. "Daddy and his baby will talk for the first thirty minutes so he'll be sure his baby is okay." And he kept going. "And after that, you'll do whatever daddy tells you. And we'll go to baby's apartment and maybe baby can have daddy's cock till late, If you behave, all night."

"Yes, daddy. Please." He said as Blaine stroked his cock but gasped when Blaine stopped.

"If daddy finds out baby has been seeing other guys, daddy will punish his baby, like daddy is going to do today, okay?"

"Yes, I deserve to be punished, daddy."

"And staring today," Blaine said now seriously and kissed Kurt's mouth. "You're exclusively mine. Nobody else can touch you."

Kurt smiled. "Okay."

"You see daddy loves his baby very much." Kurt's eyes went wide but he thought it was just some daddy thing. "And he is very possessive of what's his. He hates when other people touch his things. And you're my most precious thing."

Kurt smiled. "Daddy, you take care of me so well. I am so sorry."

"I know you are, but I still have to punish you, baby. You heard the rules." Blaine said stroking Kurt's cheek and trying to memorize every little detail of Kurt's face and looking at Kurt's beautiful eyes. "You're beautiful." He said in a whisper.

"I—"

Blaine went out of character for a but but he went back quickly. "On your knees and hands. Hang your beautiful ass high for me, baby."

Kurt obeyed, smiling as Blaine stroked his back, and left open mouthed kisses on it. He stroke Kurt's ass with one hand and with his other hand on Kurt's belly, making Kurt moan lowly.

"This will teach baby not to be naughty. Never let anyone but daddy touch him." Blaine whispered and spanked Kurt's ass hard, making Kurt moan loudly in pleasure.

Blaine slapped Kurt's ass again and again, making him moan loudly, every single time. Those glorious sounds making Blaine's cock get even harder.

"Yes, daddy, don't stop." Kurt screamed. "I deserve to be punished, daddy. Ohh." Kurt moaned and god Kurt looked so hot being submissive like that, Blaine could come only looking at him.

"I don't think my hand is enough punishment. We should use something that makes it hurts more." Blaine smirked. "Let's go trough baby's bag to see if he brought something for us." Kurt smirked and let his body fall on the couch, on his belly, moaning.

"Daddy, please. I need you." Kurt said as Blaine went through his things.

"Look how naughty you are!" Blaine said smirking and throwing all of the things in Kurt's bag on the floor.

Blaine sat on the floor with his legs in indian style and started going through his things. He found a ruler, gum wrappers, lube, condoms, two books, a notebook, headache pills, the depression pills Blaine had told him to take, sleeping pills, pain pills, the journal Blaine had given him so he'd write when he's sad(Blaine smiled at that), a cock ring, skittles, and a little box. Blaine opened the box frowning when he saw a ring.

"What's this?" Blaine asked frowning in all seriousness.

Kurt looked down at Blaine and frowned. "A guy at school asked me to be his boyfriend."

"And you said yes?" Blaine frowned, holding back the feeling of crying.

"No! Of course not. I'm into some hot therapist who loves me to be his little slut." Kurt winked. "Like really into him."

Blaine smirked. "Why'd you keep it?"

"Because I was thinking of giving to someone else in the future. My future boyfriend. I actually gave the ring he gave me back to the store and exchanged it for another one." Blaine said, not looking at Blaine.

"And you brought a cock ring." Blaine said smirking. "We won't need the condoms. You can take it with no lube, right?"

"I can take anything daddy wants me to take." Kurt said smirking.

"Can I?" Blaine asked Kurt, showing him the journal.

"Yeah, you know everything anyways. But can you be quick because I am painfully hard right now." Kurt said smirking.

Blaine smiled at him. "Okay."

Blaine opened the journal and started reading it, more curious to know what Kurt had been writing than horny. He knew that Kurt was younger and he got hard faster but he could handle, besides, Blaine was punishing him. He read smiling.

'My therapist gave me this journal to write stuff when I'm sad. Well, I'm not sad but I feel like writing. Today was okay, I met this kid Adam and he's really cool, I'm still getting used to New York. It's weird and dirty. I think I'm staring to believe in love at first sight because my therapist is so cute but so hot and god I can't help but stare at his bulge all the time, and his arms are so well-build. I think Adam likes me but I don't like him. I have a huge crush on my therapist and he is not helping because everyday he goes to his little shelf and bents down to pick some medications for me and his ass, holy shit his ass, I jerked off today thinking about him and this is the first time

I think about something besides remembering of Karofsky chocking me with his disgusting dick as I cry. Ugh. I am crying now.'

Blaine smiled widely and looked over at Kurt jerking himself off. "'I think I'm staring to believe in love at first sight'" Blaine quoted and that caught Kurt's attention. "'because my therapist is so cute but so hot and god I can't help but stare at his bulge all the time, and his arms are so well-build.'" Blaine said in a mocking tone.

"I was 19, okay?" Kurt murmured.

Blaine laughed and kept reading.

"You'll have no fun today—oh shit—ahhh." Kurt said as he came on his own fist and belly.

Blaine smiled at the view and felt his cock painfully hard but he kept reading.

'My therapist told me he's married. That made me cry. When I left I started crying in my car singing all by myself and I am still crying. I am pathetic. He told me he has two kids.' Blaine frowned because he remembered the first time he saw Kurt, wearing tight green pants and a shirt showing his hipbone. He also remembered himself jerking off thinking of Kurt several times. Kurt smirked and stood up, and sat down on the floor, behind Blaine, wrapping his hands around his neck from behind, reading with Blaine.

'I sneaked into Blaine's therapy room today. I just wanted to get in there to talk to him but he was on his little bathroom, with his shirt opened and god, I almost came in my fucking pants watching him. He is amazing.'

"Sneaky." Blaine laughed.

"Hm, baby." Kurt said biting Blaine's ear. "I miss your cock" He said staring down at Blaine's hard cock. "Inside me." He whispered.

Blaine moaned.

"How about we go to my apartment and I let you fuck me in there?" Kurt said smirking.

Blaine threw the journal on the floor. He turned his head sideways, biting Kurt's jaw. "Do you wanna blow me?" He whispered.

"Hm, fuck yes, baby." Kurt moaned as Blaine licked his earlobe and Kurt stroke Blaine's shaved thighs.

"You want my hard hot cock inside your magic little mouth?" Blaine whispered, biting Kurt's ear and Kurt moaned. "You want me to come inside your mouth."

"Fuck, baby, yes." Kurt moaned and kissed Blaine's lips.

Blaine tasted Kurt's tongue with a big pleasure, running his tongue on Kurt's teeth and tangling his tongue with Kurt's. He but Kurt's bottom lip, a little too hard and pulled it a little with his teeth, making Kurt moan. "You want my big cock inside your mouth?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's mouth.

"Yes, please, fucking god, yes." Kurt whimpered and then gasped when Blaine started kissing down his neck.

"Hm, beg for it. Beg for my big cock little the little slut you are. Baby, beg for it, beg for you daddy's cock."

"Yes, baby. Please give me your cock, daddy I want it so bad. Please, please I'll so anything. I need your cock down my throat, daddy. Give it to me." Kurt said between moans as Blaine marked his neck. "God, Blaine."

Blaine pulled alway, quickly standing up. Kurt got on his knees and slid his hands up Blaine's legs and then down his inner thigh. He smirked at the sight of Blaine's dick. Kurt loved Blaine's dick. He smiled slightly them, squeezing Blaine's hips.

"You're so fucking huge, daddy. So fucking hard for me. Hm..."

He let his tongue out of his mouth and licked the head of Blaine's cock. It was shiny and leaking with pre come. God loved tasting Blaine's cock. He remember the first time he sucked Blaine off and he had been so gentle and sweet. Kurt licked the side of Blaine's dick, slowly, grabbing Blaine's balls on his hands. He licked the shaft of the dick, enjoying the amazing taste. Blaine moaned, with his hands going through Kurt's hair and massaging his head.

Kurt licked The head of Blaine's lick one more time and the took all of Blaine inside his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, moaning being muffled by Blaine's dick, wanting to taste more. He sucked harder and put his hands on Blaine's ass, moving Blaine's hips so he'd fuck his mouth, hard. Blaine started moving his hips, quickly and Kurt kept sucking. His hands left Kurt's ass and he started playing with Blaine's balls, breathing through his nose and sucking as hard as he could.

Blaine was gasping and moaning, with his mouth hanging open enjoying the pleasure Kurt was making him feel. He felt his balls burn and his the heat was building up and it was all too much. He felt his vision going blurry and then he was coming down Kurt's throat, still moving his hips, moaning loudly and he realized Blaine was coming too, on his fists.

Kurt kept sucking Blaine's now soft dick and he pulled away, after a little while. He stood up and put his hands with come in front of Blaine's mouth, so he'd lick it. Blaine licked Kurt's hand slowly, holding his gaze with Kurt as he licked it. He licked all the come out of Kurt's hand and wrist.

Kurt smirked, wrapping his hand around Blaine's waist and pulling him closer, giving him a slow and sloppy kiss, tasting like the sweet come of them mixed. Kurt pulled away, stroking Blaine's back and Blaine smiled when Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, stroking his hips, gently.

"You're amazing." Kurt whispered.

"I love—" Blaine cleaned his throat. "I love your mouth."

"I thought you were my therapist and we told each other the truth, always." Kurt said smirking, taking his head off of Blaine's chest and holding gaze with him.

"We do."

"And you were going to say you love me, but you got nervous." Kurt said simply.

"I'm such a dumbass." He pecked Kurt's lips. "I love you." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips and Kurt smiled widely.

"Good." Kurt said smiling and walked to where his clothes were.

Kurt bent down to pick his clothes so he could give Blaine a nice view of his ass, slowly picking his clothes.

"God, lets go, please. I need to take that ass." Blaine said smirking at Kurt's red ass because of the spanks Blaine had given him.

Kurt put his clothes back on quickly so he could put Blaine's clothes on him for him. Kurt bent down and picked Blaine's boxers, putting it on him slowly and giving a small lick on his dick on the way up. He kissed Blaine and bent down again to pick his pants. He his pants on him and buttoned it, smiling widely. He couldn't stop smiling because Blaine fucking loved him and that was all he had always dreamed of. He gave a peck on Blaine's lips, still smiling.

"Thank you, beautiful." Blaine thanked him, holding his hand.

"Shall we go to my apartment." Kurt said rubbing his jaw against Blaine's.

Blaine sighed and took a deep breath, thinking properly now. "Kurt, we can't."

"What?" Kurt asked frowning and letting go of Blaine's hand.

"We can't. We can't. You can't manipulate me—"

"I'm not manipulating you!" Kurt yelled.

"You should—" Blaine sighed. "You should go."

Kurt scoffed. "I'm not going!" Kurt yelled taking Blaine's face between his hands and looking right into his eyes. "We have something. We have love. I'm not giving up on you ever."


	2. Chapter 2

"_How's your dad?"_

_"He's good, his body is responding well to the treatments._

_"That's amazing."_

_"Yeah..."_

"Have you been having thoughts of what happened before you left Ohio 2 years ago?"

_"The Karofsky thing? No. I cut myself this week though." Kurt sighed._

_"Let me see." Blaine asked._

_Kurt took his jacket off, and he was wearing a shirt that showed his hips and his chest a little and god he was so hot. Kurt showed his arm to Blaine and both warms were mutilated. Blaine frowned._

_"Kurt, you promised you would stop." Blaine said frowning._

_"You don't know what is like okay?"  
Kurt snapped._

_"I know. I know perfectly what is like." Blaine said calmly._

_"Yeah? How do you know?" Kurt asked curiously._

_"When I was 14 I was raped." Blaine said frowning. "After a Sadie Hawkins dance. I went with a guy and these guys beat us up and—well..."_

_"I thought you had a wife."_

_"I do. That was just a phase." Blaine lied._

_"Hm, okay."_

_"What else have you been thinking about?" Blaine asked writing some stuff down._

_"I've been thinking a lot-well-uh...this guy...in a very...sexual way." Kurt said nervously._

_"Oh, is that bothering you? Where did those thoughts come from?" Blaine asked, writing down on his little notebook._

_"Well, I'm a gay man and he's a hot as hell man." Kurt said, licking his lips as he started at Blaine who was looking down at his notebook. "He has, uh, a nice ass, probably a big dick."_

_"Okay." Blaine said lowly and smiled. "What's—"_

_"I jerked off the other day and fucked myself with a dildo thinking of him. I can't stop thinking about him." Kurt sighed. "He's just always in my mind I'm always thinking of him fucking me, coming inside my ass, coming inside my mouth, licking my body, biting my ear, teasing me, taking me, making me scream for him, him on top of me, giving me a rim job, me sucking his cock and in my mind his cock is so big and he chokes me with it and I love his dick in my mouth." Kurt said not being able to look at Blaine anymore. "I dream of him making me his slut, making me beg him to fuck me, fucking me as I am tied up in bed._

_"God," he continued, taking a deep breath. "I dream of him fucking my mouth, spanking me so fucking hard, Blaine, he makes me so fucking hard all the fucking time." Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and tried keep a straight face and not moan. "And I think of him fucking me bare, with no condom. He looks so clean and dapper, so beautiful, so…adorable but at the same time so fucking hot." He said now staring at Blaine and licked his lips. Blaine's hands were shaking as he pretended he was writing stuff down._

_"D-do you n-not like thinking—uh, thinking of him?" Blaine asked nervously._

_"I love it but it's so fucking frustrating because I know I will never have him." Kurt sighed. "He has two kids and he's married."_

_For one second he thought Kurt was talking about him, but someone like Kurt—hot, beautiful, flawless—would never like him in that way._

_"I tried to get him out of my mind last night, I invited a friend over—Adam—and I tried to have sex with him but when we were making out I ended up moaning this other guy's name and he left." Kurt sighed again._

_Blaine was half-hard now. Kurt's voice was so sexy and the way he talked, the way his lips moved. He'd love to have those lips around his cock, against his mouth. He crossed his legs so he could hide his boner and forced a smile to Kurt. "What's his name?"_

_"Oh, I don't think I should tell you." Kurt said in one breath._

_"You can tell me anything. I am your therapist, Kurt."_

_"You sure?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Positive."_

_"Really? You wanna know his name?" Kurt scratching the back of his ear._

_"Yeah, I wanna know everything."_

_"Okay, he is a therapist." Blaine suddenly looked up with wide eyes. "He wears a lot of gel, I think it's adorable." Kurt giggles. "He has the most perfect ass, shit." Kurt moaned. He fucking moaned and he looked so fucking hot. "And god, his eyes are beautiful, his mouth looks so soft and delicious. I just wanna feel his mouth against mine." Blaine felt his cock hardening even more. "His name is—"_

_Kurt couldn't finish his sentence because Blaine had jumped over him and attacked his lips. Blaine kissed Kurt hungrily, breathing hard and moaning when Kurt kissed him back. He let his body get comfortable on top of Kurt as he ran his hands down Kurt's ass._

_"God, I want you. I've wanted you for so long." Blaine moaned with his lips against Kurt's._

Kurt's hands were in Blaine's back as he kissed him fiercely. "You're so fucking hot.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked when he was opening his apartment door. "You look a little…out of this world."

Blaine put his hands around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, making the key fall on the floor. "Hm," he gave a peck on Kurt's lips, smiling. "I was just remembering the first time we had sex."

"Hm," Kurt smiled with his head buried on Blaine's neck. "You fucked me over that table with me only wearing those white long boots I have." He bit down on Blaine's neck. "And then you freaked out."

"I-I didn't freak out." Blaine laughed.

"You did, I remember." Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's neck.

_Blaine pulled the condom off of his cock and felt like he could think properly now. His eyes snapped open when he realized what he just had done._

_"Oh, god." Blaine said lowly._

_"What?" Kurt asked softly as sat indian style on the table he had just been fucked on._

_"You—I—this…" Blaine shook his head with his hands on his head. "I can't believe I—we-I mean-you're my patient."_

_"Blaine, I didn't force you to do anything I—"_

_"I know! I'm not saying that—I'm-you are just so fucking hot and I-holy shit I cheated on my wife—"_

_"Blaine, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry—I didn't mean to—"_

_"Please don't be sorry." Blaine frowned. "I'm sorry-I just I've been succeeding on pushing all my—I've been succeeding on acting straight and you come in here, probably the hottest guy I've ever seen with those hips and that ass and your lips." Blaine got closer to Kurt, pulled his body against Blaine's and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine kissed Kurt slowly, no tongue and Kurt smiled with his lips against Blaine's._

_"Blaine, you're so fucking hot." Kurt moaned when Blaine started licking down his neck._

_"You're the hottest person I've ever seen."_

Blaine pushed Kurt against the door as soon as Kurt locked the door when they were inside, kissing him hungrily with his hands down Kurt's ass. Kurt and Blaine spin around kissing until they reached the couch.

"Hm, bed." Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips.

Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt up and let it fall on the floor, he sucked on Kurt's hard nipple as he guided them to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt moaned loudly, with his mouth hanging open as Blaine pushed him on his bed. Blaine spread open so Blaine could see his hole but Blaine just stood there.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few moments and Kurt gave him a curious look. Kurt started jerking himself off, not waiting for Blaine and Blaine frowned.

"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't touch yourself?" Kurt let go of his cock when he hear Blaine speak rudely. "Will I have to spank you again?"

"Blaine, I just want your cock so fucking bad, deep inside my ass." Kurt moaned with closed eyes.

"How bad do you want it?" Blaine asked smirking as he took his pants off, quickly.

"I want it so bad." Kurt moaned. "God, baby, fuck me, please, I miss your cock inside me."

"Beg." Blaine demanded.

"I'm begging you." Kurt moaned. "I'm so hard, so hard for you, god you make me so hard all the time, baby."

"Will you take it like the little slut you are? My little cockslut is gonna take my cock and beg for it." Blaine said, getting on his knees on the bed and pulling Kurt closer, kissing him, his tongue exploring his mouth.

"Hm, baby, fuck yes." Kurt moaned and Blaine started kissing his neck. "I'm your slut."

"Only mine?" Blaine asked lowly, now kissing Kurt's hard nipples, leaving bruises around it.

"Yes, yes. I'm your slut, baby, only yours."

"What do you want me to do, my only mine Kurt?" Blaine asked, now letting Kurt kiss down his neck.

"I want you to stretch me. With your tongues, fingers and then fuck me along with a dildo." Kurt said between moans. "And I want to suck your balls."

"You think you can take it? My big cock and a dildo?" Blaine asked smirking with his neck stretched up a little.

"Um yes, I can take all of you." Kurt whispered.

"I want you to finger yourself. Stretch yourself as much as you can. But you can't come in any circumstances." Blaine demanded, standing up.

Kurt took his pants and briefs off, staring at Blaine. Kurt picked a bottle of lube from his bedside table, put a big amount on his hands. Blaine sat down on a green sofa-chair, in front of the bed.

Kurt warped up the lube and licked his fingers sensually, staring at Blaine. Blaine was touching his cock and playing with his own balls as he watched Kurt. Kurt entered two fingers inside his asshole and felt it quickly pass the muscle rings, moaning with his head hanging up and his mouth hanging open.

"Yes, fuck me." Kurt moaned as he pushed his fingers in and out of his hole.

Blaine moaned as he watched and god he needed to touch Kurt. He took his shirt off, feeling extremely hot and moaned lowly.

Kurt entered two more fingers inside his hole and moaned loudly at the feeling, quickly and rhythmically pulling them out and in, moaning every time he pushed his fingers in. He kept fucking himself for a while and he wanted more. He decided to use the other hand to fucking himself with six fingers but Suddenly Blaine was on top of him, kissing his mouth desperately and biting on Kurt's lips a lot. He forced his hard naked cock down against Kurt's. Kurt moaned because of the friction and Blaine's teeth on his ear.

"Where's that damn dildo?" Blaine whispered, biting on Kurt's ear.

"Under the pillow." Kurt moaned wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist.

Blaine stretched a little to grab the dildo, not wanting to let go of Kurt. He put the dildo by their side and kissed Kurt again.

His fingers were all now inside Kurt's hole, stretching him as much as he could so he could fit his cock and Kurt's purple dildo inside of him.

"God, Blaine, fuck me already." Kurt moaned, scratching Blaine's back.

"I'll do what I want. You're my fucking slut, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, yes." Kurt moaned, fucking himself on Blaine's fingers.

"Do you want my cock, baby?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, god, I need it." Kurt begged.

Blaine pulled his fingers off of Kurt's hole and smirked, leaving a peck on Kurt's lips. "Get on your hands and knees." Blaine demanded.

Kurt quickly obeyed him and smiled, trying not to stroke his dick. Blaine pulled Kurt's red ass cheeks apart and invaded his now stretched hole with his wet tongue. Kurt moaned louder than he ever did the moment Blaine did that. Blaine moved his tongue inside Kurt's hole as he squeezed Kurt's ass cheeks. He licked and fucking Kurt's ass for a while because Kurt ass was delicious and perfect.

He pulled his tongue out of Kurt's ass and smirked. With no warning he entered his cock inside Kurt's ass all the way in, with no lube and no condom as Kurt had asked before. Blaine moaned when he felt the tight friction of Kurt's ass rounding his cock and the sounds Kurt was making made him even hotter. Kurt moaned in pain at first because of the hot hard and huge cock invading his ass suddenly but he got used to the feeling and moaned in pleasure every time he felt Blaine hitting his prostrate.

They were both sweaty now. It all felt so good and so amazing. Blaine's gelled hair was getting curly because of the sweat and Kurt started forcing his ass on Blaine's dick so he'd sped up. The only sound they could hear was Blaine's balls smacking against Kurt's ass and both men moaning loudly. Blaine pulled Kurt's back against his chest so he could kiss him. Kurt turned his head sideways and kissed Blaine sucking on his tongue hard and stopping the kiss to moan.

Blaine reached for the dildo beside him and moaned when Kurt scratched his thighs.

"Are you stretched enough for our friend dildo?" Blaine asked between moans.

"Fuck yes, baby, please." Kurt moaned.

Blaine stopped moving his hips and slowly entered the dildo inside Kurt's ass and it felt so fucking good. Kurt screamed so loudly when Blaine got the dildo totally inside his ass and he sounded so fucking hot.

Blaine started moving his hips again along with his hand moving the dildo rhythmically with his cock, in and out.

"God, yes. You fuck me so good." Kurt sort of smiled with his mouth totally open. "God, right there baby, don't stop."

"Don't you love daddy's cock." Blaine asked, focusing on his dick in Kurt's ass and moving the dildo as he moaned and teased Kurt's nipple with his other hand.

"Yes, daddy, yes, fuck—holy shit, Blaine." Kurt moaned.

Blaine spanked Kurt's ass hard as he fucked him.

"Oh, yeah." Kurt moaned.

Blaine Spanked again and again, making Kurt moan and scream his name.

"Blaine fuck yes."

His ass was bright red and he was pleading for more spanks more fucking more and more. Blaine took the dildo out and Kurt moaned sadly at the lost but smirked when Blaine started fucking him harder and harder. Blaine started slowing down but Kurt kept insisting, forcing his ass back and fucking himself on Blaine's dick.

Blaine held Kurt's hips and stopped then. Blaine pulled his dick out of Kurt's ass and Kurt grunted disappointed.

"Holy fucking shit, what—"

"Wanna see you when you come." Blaine said putting Kurt's legs on his shoulders and pulling him closer.

Blaine pushed his cock again inside Kurt's ass, watching him as he moaned and licked his lips. Kurt had now his arms on Blaine's back, scratching and squeezing it. Blaine had his hands on Kurt's hair, pulling it as Kurt begged for more and more.

"Yes, baby, moan like the little whore you are." Blaine said smirking.

Kurt moaned louder than ever when he came hard over his chest and Blaine's chest. Blaine kept fucking him and Kurt, licked Blaine's earlobe, whispering.

"I'm your fucking little slut who loves when you take me so fucking hard." Kurt whispered with his lips against Blaine's ear. "See how hot you make me?" He teased. "See how fucking hard I come for you? It's all for you. I love it when you fuck me like that, when you call me your whore, your slut. I'm yours and only your slut, you will be the only one who will get to fuck my little ass. I'm your slut yours yours yours." Kurt knew that dirty talk really turned Blaine on and he knew that he would coming hearing those dirty words. "Do you like to fuck my ass like that?" He started talking more because he was starting to feel a little pain on his ass. He licked Blaine's earlobe so slowly. "Come for me, come inside my tight little ass, the ass you have the virginity of, the ass you were the first to fuck. Come hot inside of me. Fuck yes."

Blaine moaned and came then when Kurt bit hard on his ear, he came hot inside Kurt's ass, making Kurt moan louder and then smile with the extremely warm feeling in his ass. They both chuckled and kissed each other with Blaine still buried inside Kurt.

Blaine tried to get his dick off Kurt's ass but Kurt didn't let him. He moaned, kissing Blaine's neck.

"Want you inside of me forever." Kurt whispered.

Blaine chuckled. "You're so hot, baby."

"What do you want your little slut to do now?" Kurt asked smirking, trying to catch his breath, panting and really sweaty.

"I want you to lick your come off my chest." Blaine whispered smiling.

"Okay." Kurt said and pulled himself off of Blaine and Blaine moaned.

Kurt lay Blaine down, leaving small kissing on his lips and kissed down Blaine's chest. Kurt slowly and teasingly started licking the come, looking up at Blaine as he moaned lowly. Kurt moaned because he loved the taste of come. He licked Blaine's thigh, finishing to lick it and smirked, kissing Blaine again making he feel the sweet taste of their come.

He sat on Blaine's chest and Blaine chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Lick it off of me." Kurt said smirking and now starting to feel his ass really sore.

"Only because you were a good boy to daddy today." Blaine whispered.

Kurt's soft cock was on his neck and he struggled on getting his face on Kurt's tummy, so he pushed Kurt roughly sidewards so he'd end up on top of Kurt.

"Good night, daddy." Kurt whispered, smiling.

He quickly licked the come off of Kurt, but when he looked over at Kurt, he was asleep. He looked so adorable asleep. Blaine smiled, positioning Kurt better and pulling the covers over him. Blaine kissed his forehead and whispered 'I love you.'

Blaine stood up and walked towards the entrance door. He bent down to get Kurt's bag from the floor and walked back to the room.

He opened the bag careful to not make much noise and picked Kurt's journal that was inside the bag. He sat by Kurt's side on the bad, pulling the covers over his leg and started reading, starting a few days before he and Kurt had sex for the first time. His handwriting was cute.

_It's frustrating. Why can't Blaine be mine? I'm so tired of this. So tired of him being fucking hot in front of me with his cute theories about life and his cute advices and his cute bow ties, his little gelled hair and he's so nice and understanding._

_So many guys asked me out here. I didn't get there in Ohio I guess people here appreciate me more. But I can't stop thinking bout Blaine. He's perfect. I think I saw his cock a little hard yesterday. He was wearing white pants so it was sort of visible._

_Good night._

Blaine smiled as he read the journal, it had pictures of him and his roommates, of him at school, of Adam, of Blaine. How did he get those pictures of Blaine? Blaine chuckled.

_I haven't written here in a while because I went to Ohio and forgot my journal here._

_Santana moved in with us 2 weeks ago and now She thinks Rachel's boyfriend is fucking drug dealer. I agree with her._

_Blaine continues fucking hot and cute as always I don't know how he manages._

_In my trip to Ohio I met up with Sam(he's my ex) and we made out. We didn't have sex though. I'm waiting for the right person to get my ass virginity. Yeah I sucked his dick but—_

Blaine stopped reading there because he was getting jealous and he hated that.

_Oh my fucking god holy fucking shit fucking god today is the best day of my fucking life I can't fucking believe it!_

_Blaine kissed me!_

Blaine smiled widely.

_He fucking kissed me and we had sex, holy fucking god amazing sex, if felt so good I can still feel his cock inside my ass, I can still feel him coming inside my ass, his hands around my waist, him moaning. He fucked me against a table and he fucking licked all my body. God his tongue felt so good against my body. Against my tongue. Is this real life?_

_My ass is fuckingg sore and the truth is he took my virginty._

_Yes Karofsky raped me but he didn't fuck my ass with his dick. He Made me suck his dick and He fucked my ass with a fucking empty bottle of wine—I'm not gonna talk about this because I am so fucking happy I can't even explain._

_Blaine was so sweet, asking me If it was okay if I were okay. I am so happy. He freaked out a bit after but then he kissed me and I left but he didn't want me to leave. He was the perfecT man. He was the one who deserved my virginity. I am truly happy._

_God Rachel and Santana are fighting again!_

_I am tired, good night._

Blaine kept reading and he found funny things, more descriptions of Blaine and Kurt having sex, complaining about Rachel and Santana. But then his eyes caught something.

_This is the worst day of my life.  
Blaine said we couldn't do this anymore. That he couldn't cheat on his wife, that he couldn't and that I should see other therapist. I've cut myself like my arm all I could and I feel dizzy now. Fuck this I'm gonna go out and let some guy in a gay bar fuck my brains out._

_Fuck you._

Blaine frowned hard and read and read and read.

_Blaine is so confusing.  
One time he's saying he can't be with me and the next second he's kissing me and touching me. I love it when he touches me. I've been having a lot of sex to try to forget him but it seems impossible. I want him and Kurt Hummel fights for what he wants, if he wanted Blaine he'd have him! I will have him._

Blaine smiled. He yawned as he kept reading the journal and found out that Kurt had written about loving him. Blaine hoped it was true because he loved Kurt with all his heart.

And the silence took over the room and he heard his phone vibrating. He put his phone on Kurt's bedside table and frowned.

He walked over where his pants were and took his phone out of the pocket, walking back and lying back on bed.

**_57 Lost calls from Tina 20 lost calls from Sebastian 15 lost calls from Cooper 10 lost calls from mom_**

Blaine frowned ignoring all of it.

_**26 new texts from Tina.  
2 new texts from Sebastian.  
1 text from Cooper.**_

_**6 new voice mails.**_

_**Tina: where are you? You're late for dinner, honey.**_

_**Tina: we're waiting for you to have dinner where are you?**_

_**Tina: okay, kids were hungry and we are without you**_

_**Tina: where are you**_

_**Tina: where are you?**_

_**Tina: answer me Blaine Devon Anderson!**_

_**Tina: answer my calls mister.**_

_**Tina: Blaine i starting to get worried.**_

_**Tina: okay, I'm on my way to your office.**_

_**Tina: I'm in the car why won't you answer my calls I've called you a hundred times!**_

_**Tina: HOLY SHIT BLAINE WHERE ARE YOU?**_

_**Tina: almost got into a car crush because of you**_

_**Tina: are you gonna fucking answer me or not?**_

_**Tina: I'm parking.**_

_**Tina: I'm on the elevator.**_

_**Tina: okay, your secretary said you left with a white boy called Kurt, what's going on?**_

_**Tina: I knew it! I knew you were going to turn gay again!**_

_**Tina: I can't believe it! I am so disappointed!**_

_**Tina: you fucking son of a bitch**_

_**Tina: fucking faggot how could you do this to me? To our kids?**_

_**Tina: I'm sorry I assumed you were cheating on me, it's just—you were gay in high school and you—ugh you know what happened you were there**_

_**Tina: baby I'm sorry please answer my calls**_

_**Tina: Blaine I'm worried.**_

_**Tina: are you mad at me? I'm sorry**_

_**Tina: please come home! Jeff doesn't know how to gel his hair by himself.**_

_**Tina: I love you.**_

He frowned and ignored the texts, thinking about answering it later, he didn't want to deal with Tina right now. He was happy with Kurt and even if he felt bad he loved Kurt and there was nothing he could do about it!

He read the other texts.

_**Sebastian: honey, are you okay? Tina said you turned gay on her and cheated she's calling me all the time. She thinks you cheated on her with me. I wish. Haha.**_

_**Sebastian: I hope you came to your senses and stopped pretending to be something you're not. I'm your best friend and I'm here for you if anything happens.**_

Blaine answered quickly.

_**Blaine: sorry, Seb! I was—well I know I can trust you so I will tell you, you can't tell anyone okay? I am over Kurt's I told everything I felt to him I feel better. Tina is being a bitch though, love you, honey, lets have lunch tomorrow okay?**_

_**Cooper: baby bro, Tina is freaking out, what happened are you okay? I'm worried.**_

_**Blaine: hey, bro. I'm okay. I just talked so Seb. Is he up? Are you? Can you tell Tina I was over at yours and Sebastian's? Please do me this big favor. Ask Sebastian to explain it all to you.**_

He sent and sighed. He stared at the blank for a bit and smiled then.

_***incoming call: cooper and Sebastian's house***_

"Hey, Blaine." Sebastian said when Blaine picked up.

"Hey." Blaine whispered so he wouldn't wake Kurt. "Am I on speaker?"

"Yes! Hey baby bro." Cooper said over the phone, loudly.

"Hi, I'm just calling to tell you guys I'm okay." He whispered as low as be could.

"Why are you whispering man?" Cooper asked.

"Oh, Kurt's right here."

"Did you two get it on?" Cooper asked and Blaine could feel he was smirking.

"Talk to you later love you both. Lunch with me tomorrow Both of you." And he hung up, smiling because talking to his brother and Seb always cheered him up, but his happiness was quickly gone.

He pressed the voicemail button and all the voicemails were from Tina.

**_'_****Blaine where are you, please call me!'**

**'What the fuck who's Kurt why did you left with him?' She was screaming. 'Your secretary said you were holding hands with him! Oh MYGOD I can't believe you're doing this! I can't believe you're turning gay again? Wasn't it enough that you were raped and harassed for being gay? Now you're gonna start all this faggy shit all over again? Wasn't it enough your dad beating the shit out of you everyday for years? You fucking son of a bitch I can't believe it!'**

Blaine was crying now. He didn't care about Tina or anything he only cared about Kurt. But what Tina said really hurt him. She didn't understand anything only Kurt did.

'**Answer your damn phone you fucking prick.'**

**'Blaine please' she was crying.' I'm sorry I said all those things, please come home.'**

**'Baby I'm so so sorry I didn't mean any of that! I'm SO stupid I'm sorry.'**

**'I love you.' She had said softly. 'Im sorry.'**

Blaine angrily threw the phone against the room, not caring if it broke and the noise woke Kurt up.

He looked scared and lost, confused, he looked around with wide eyes. Then he saw Blaine crying and he quickly got into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's ear and stroking his hair.

Blaine sniffed. "Kurt, I love you, okay?" He sobbed. "You're the only one I love and you're the only one for me! I'm sorry if I rejected you before, okay?" He said, crying on Kurt's naked shoulders. "I love you." He kissed Kurt's jaw, sobbing. "I love you, you're perfect you understand me, all I need is you, please never leave me, I love you so much, I am such an idiot."

"Blaine, baby, look at me." Kurt said frowning and Blaine looked up at him with teary cute puppy eyes.

Kurt sighed.

"Blaine, you have nothing to be sorry about, okay? I love you and only you! Don't cry, please tell me why are you crying, please, we share everything because we love and trust each other right?" He gave a peck on Blaine's lips. "I love you, I will never leave you."

"I love you so much, baby." Blaine sobbed loudly. "Can you just hold me? I will tell you this tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, just let me protect you, take care of you and hold you and love you."

And Blaine cried himself to sleep, held by his lover.

* * *

_A/N: yes, Sebastian and cooper are happily married. Review please I need feedbacks. I will be updating cyan eyes today and maybe post a new anderberry siblings fic. xxxxxx please review I am __**crisscolfern**__ on twitter!_


End file.
